Secrets
by Iheart.Typing
Summary: When a secret Ruthie tried to keep for years finally is will affect the people that she loved the most. But Ruthie is not the only one with a secret, that maybe destroy the lives of two individuals. Short Story. Please Read and Review.


Growing up, I never knew who my father was. _"He died fighting for this country,"_ my mother would always tell me. But I always found it strange that she had no pictures of him or even any of his things. When asked about it she would say that when I was one our house burned down and everything in it went with the flames. I never questioned her about my father until now. Here I was at my computer desk reading a message I received on Facebook from a boy names Aaron Brewer.

_Hey,_

_This may seem really weird but my name is Aaron Brewer. I live with my dad and mom in Attica, Ohio. I was going through the attic to look for my dad old bat, that he use to use in high school and I found a box full of letters from a woman named Ruthie. They were letters dating back from when I was one. The letters stopped coming in about a year ago in one of the letter she was sick and not feeling the best. I know I'm blabbering on and on but in a letter Ruthie finally told my dad that she had a child and that it was his. That was the last letter that he received. I decided to look up your name and contact you. She said it in the letter. I know this is really weird but now I know why my dad told me no when my school was going to Scotland this weekend. I'm going to force his signature to go, only if you wouldn't mind meeting up with me. _

I read the message again and still didn't believe what I was reading. A lot, made since now because my mother spoke so little about the man that she said she loved. _"Was this guy lying? Was he telling the truth? Has my mom lied to me this whole time? Is my dad still alive? Do I have a brother in Ohio, which I knew nothing about?" _So, many questions were going through my mind. I was sixteen and he was seventeen. I don't even know anything about my mom family. She said she was in the foster system. I grew up in Scotland and that's all I ever known. I sat for a while before I decided to respond.

_Hey,_

_This is weird. You have my nose, my ears, and even my bushy eye brawls that I hate. I don't know what to say. I'm at lost for words. My mother name is Ruthie. She told me my dad died in the line of duty. I've never met him. I've been in Scotland my whole life. I don't know anything about my mom family or my dad family. I'm just trying to understand because I don't think my mom would keep up a huge lie like this from me my entire life. I can't wrap my mind around it. _

I send the message as my mom was calling my name to go. I was the head cheerleader and I had a game in two hours. I could hear her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Arianna didn't you hear me calling you?" My mom said as I slowly closed my laptop. I was trying my hardest not to cry but it was so hard to look her in the face.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she kneeled down and wiped the tears from my face.

"Nothing," I said as I grabbed my jacket "you know? boy problems, I'll be alright."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me for not letting you go?" my dad looked up from reading the newspaper. We were doing our weekly routine. I was sitting on the couch waiting on the school bus and he was drinking a cup of coffee and reading the daily news.

I stared at my dad because I was in disbelief that he had another baby on my mother. The man that I looked up to cheated on my mom and I had lost all respect for him.

"Hey, sweetie." My mom gave my dad a kiss on the lips before sitting next to me on the couch.

"What did you do to my baby?" My mom asked before kissing me on my forehead and looking at my dad.

"Marissa, he's still mad that he can't go to Scotland, I guess." He struggled and looked back at his paper.

"Well, why can't he?" My mother asked my dad. He said nothing but his facial expression changed. His face became meaner and he fidgeted in his sit.

"I have to go, the school bus is outside." I looked at my phone as the message from Arianna came in. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bus.

* * *

"He's been acting weird since the day you told him to get the bat from the attic. Do you think it's just about going to Scotland?" I asked my husband who responded but never looked up from reading the newspaper.

"I don't know. He's a teenage boy; he's going through the stages."

"You never told me why he can't go. Is it because Sandy moved out there?" he looked up at me because we haven't spoken about Aaron real mother. I hated keeping this secret from the boy I called my son.

I could never have kids. When I met Martin a long time ago in the hospital because Aaron was in a bad accident, he showed me what a real man was. Since, Aaron couldn't remember much from before the accident, we decided that I would be his mom and he would never know about his biological mother. The accident happened when he was five. Anything, before that he couldn't quite remember.

I never understood why Martin wouldn't let his son go to Scotland. I guess now I know why. If Sandy is there and she ever tries to steal my boy from me, I wouldn't know what to do. He is my world, my everything, and I would do anything to protect him; so I guess he was not going to Scotland.


End file.
